


Sympathy for the Devil

by astral_ravenclaw



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the Frank Castle/Karen Page is very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_ravenclaw/pseuds/astral_ravenclaw
Summary: Foggy glared at the letters that were ruining his life.The black print contrasting against the pale skin on his wrist.The word that has haunted him for years.The word that fate told him he was supposed to love yet he hated so much.The Devil...





	1. Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fic (that I’ve posted). Fic title and chapter names from the song Sympathy for the Devil - The Rolling Stones.
> 
> Here is a description of how soulmates and soul marks work: Soul marks are an indication that you have a soul mate. They never used to be a dangerous thing, but then people noticed that people with soulmates put their soulmate before literally everything else. They’re dangerous because how much they care about the person. In the past, people have killed others because of their soul mark. In older Monarchs, they outlawed it saying that they weren’t welcome into the country. Some simply just killed those with soul marks so they don’t have to deal with it. Then time went on and and people started to get used to it and saw those with marks as bad. Soon people with soul marks had almost no where to go and got tired of it. There was a fight and people then feared those with soul marks even more. Then governments got more and more aggressive with soul marks. The people feared soul mates even more. Having a soul mark is also seen as weak because you almost literally have your heart on your body. It was also a tactic used to help ban those with soulmates. To make them seem like less of a threat. To make people less afraid. To make soul mates less human. Around the ‘90’s people kinda calmed down but due to the status quo and the past, it’s still an issue. The past had more prejudice than the present. But some politicians agreed that soul marks are evil or some politicians didn’t want to change the law because backlash or trouble removing it because of how ingrained it was into the law. There used to be manditory tests for soulmates but because a soul mark can appear at any time during a persons life and it wasted a lot of money, the government stopped doing them.
> 
> Many religions are against soul marks. Christianity in particular dislikes soulmates because it wasn’t in the Bible, and there was the idea that it wasn’t God that gave people soul marks so however they got them mustn’t be good. They were playing with fate, and fate wasn’t theirs to play with.

Franklin’s 10th birthday was a day of firsts for him. It was the first time he woke up before 9:00 without an alarm or being awoken from his mother. It was the first time all his grandparents and aunts and cousins and uncles didn’t come over for his birthday. It was the first time he was allowed to have cake for all three meals of the day. 

The day was going so great. He should’ve guess something would ruin it. Franklin got all the gifts he wanted. The there was an itch on his left wrist. He was alone in his bed just about to go to sleep. Franklin could faintly see through the heavy dark something black on his wrist. Fear struck him. 

No. 

Not this. 

Not now. 

Franklin ran to the bathroom to get a better look at the letters on his wrist. The letters that had just ruined his life. 

Soulmates were rare. They were also dangerous. Franklin was taught at school that people with soul marks were weak. That they weren’t human. That the government took them and shut them away. The teachers said that the government was helping them. Franklin was never so sure. A soul mark can appear anywhere on a body, at any time. The word that appears can vary. It can be a first name or a last name, sometimes title or a nickname. This effects about 1 out of 100 people but the last study for that was done a long time ago. Soul mates were becoming more and more common. They were becoming more and more dangerous. 

Franklin scrubbed and scrubbed at his wrist. The water burning hot. His arm becoming red from the friction. Then his parents came in. 

It was the first time he has ever saw his father cry. He screamed words at Franklin that evening. Words that have managed to haunt him long after they were spoken. As his father screamed, his mother cried. He was glad now that his grandparents weren’t here now. 

His father stopped yelling. His mother was now walking toward him and told him some new rules. 

1\. Always have the mark painted over

His mother grabbed some make up and showed him what would be his daily routine for many years. She was very rough with Franklin’s arm. She rubbed so much makeup on his wrist it was like she was trying to erase it. It took a lot of makeup but the black mark on his wrist was covered. 

2\. Always have the mark covered up

Summers would the worst. Never able to wear t shirts without a sweater or wearing long sleeves or something. So many crappy excuses were made and outright lies were told. Brett never believed them. 

3\. No one could ever find out

Brett found out. Took him 5 years to piece together the story. In those five years Franklin became Foggy. To be honest Foggy is surprised that he was able to keep a secret for five years. However Foggy is talkative when drunk. They stole alcohol from Brett’s annoying neighbour Mr. Roberts. Or was it Mr. Peters? Who cares? They hated Foggy anyway. Always gave him weird looks. When Brett found out, he didn’t really care. Which was weird but he was raised differently. And times were changing. 

4\. Stay away from the government 

While times were changing, the law wasn’t. People were still taken everyday. Unspoken things were done. Foggy loved the justice. So did Brett. However they both hated the law. When they were little, Brett and Foggy would dream about working together. That they were super heroes. That nothing could hurt them. Brett always wanted to be a police officer. To physically bring criminals to justice. Foggy wanted to be a judge. To save the good and condemn the bad. However that wasn’t Foggy’s fate. His wrist made sure of that. Brett would become a police officer. Foggy however should stay away from the law. His mother forbade him from becoming a judge or a lawyer. His face would lie on 41st street. At a crappy butcher shop in Hell’s Kitchen. Like his mother always wanted. 

5\. Every Sunday he would have to go to church and pray every evening 

This was a last effort on his fathers behalf to save Franklin from the name on his wrist. 

To stop the Devil from poisoning his heart.

That night. On his 10th birthday. It was the first night Franklin cried himself to sleep.


	2. I’m In Need Of Some Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking the first chapter enough to read the second one! Here it is.

Foggy had never really given much of a thought as to what he would do if he found “The Devil”. He didn’t know if he would allow himself to fall for for him (or her, it could be her (but him would be better)), or just refuse to accept his soulmate. For each drunk late nights, glaring at the black that stained his skin, there was a lonely nights where he felt so alone that he wanted to be with the Devil so bad (and he wondered if they felt the same). His parents never spoke much about his mark. Maybe they hoped that if they didn’t speak about the problem. It’ll go away. It’s how they deal with most of their problems. 

For all the times his mother made forced Foggy to go to church, he was never really sure if he believed in it. He would believe in it when he actually died and actually saw God (or Satan, if his soul mark was any indication). But he didn’t really believe his soulmate was the devil himself. Maybe it was a weird name some parent thought would be cool to have their child named after Lucifer. More likely than not, it was a nickname. Though Foggy could never see himself being soulmates with anyone able to live up to the nickname ‘The Devil’. Yet there it was on his wrist, the black contrasting against his pale skin. 

Foggy sighed as he put the concealer and foundation over the mark. No one knew about the mark other than his parents and Brett. The secret was well kept, surprisingly. Foggy got a better hold on his tongue when drunk. 

Brett was helpful and supportive when we talked about my mark. He said long ago that he didn’t have any prejudice against people with soulmates. It was always a nice reminder that not everyone hated him and wanted him experimented on or whatever the hell the government did to the people they take. While Brett was a supportive friend, as a police officer he was legally supposed to be arresting him. Brett (or rather Sergeant Mahoney) claims to have never seen his soul mark and therefore couldn’t arrest someone for something he can’t see. While Brett was following his ambitions, Foggy was a butcher. He still wants to be a lawyer. He even studies the law in his spare time. Foggy was still stuck. He felt like he should be doing something with his life other than cutting meat. 

Today was Foggy’s day off. He wanted a day just to enjoy the day. Just let his feet take him where ever they wanted to go. He was in a mood where he wanted to meet his soulmate. It would pass by tomorrow. 

Stepping through the door was nice. It was a sunny day, but clouds still lined the skies. The sun was strong but there was a breeze that almost seemed to cut through the heat like scissors on wrapping paper. The breeze wasn’t too cold but it was enough so the sun wouldn’t beat down on everyone. It was a perfect day.

The first thing Foggy did was get the daily paper. There was some masked maniac vigilante running around recently, and Foggy would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. 

The headline seemed to hit him. Almost physically. The headline almost seemed to jump out of the paper and hit him on the head. He was lucky he didn’t pass out. 

The Devil Of Hell’s Kitchen

It was a coincidence...

Right?

It had to be. 

Yet Foggy wasn’t so sure.

Foggy paid for his copy of the New York Bulletin and ran back home. 

Well there goes his day. 

Foggy sat there in his small apartment looking at the man in the mask. Staring at the paper hoping it would answer him. 

This man could be his soul mate. Foggy then thought about if he would even want that. Some weirdo running around Hell’s Kitchen beating people up. Would he even want that? Could he live with it? Well the man in the mask had to be doing it for a reason. Right? 

Foggy’s phone started ringing and he picked it up to see Brett was calling him.

As soon as Foggy accepted the call, Brett started talking.

“Did you see the news?” 

Foggy struggled for a second to find his voice which he didn’t know he’d lost. 

“Yeah.”

“It might not be him.”

“Yeah, but it might be.”

“Nelson,” Brett took a breath. “The man is dangerous, and possibly insane. He beats people up for fun. I mean, are you sure you want it to be him?”

It was a fair question. Does Foggy want to be soulmates with him? 

“I don’t know Brett,” Foggy confessed. “I don’t know if I want the man in the mask to be my soulmate.” 

“But what I do know,” Foggy continued. “Is that I will regret it if I don’t even try to find out.” 

Brett paused for minute before answering. 

“Okay, I understand,” Brett said. “But I’m not going to help, not now. There is a lot of shit happening in Hell’s Kitchen at the moment and this dude, whoever he is, is in the middle of it. I can almost guarantee you. Now I can’t stop you from trying. But can you please just wait until things calm down a bit?” 

Foggy paused wanting to please his best friend. 

“I can’t Brett,” Foggy started. “I’m so so so sorry, but I can’t. If he is my soul mate then he is in danger. I need to find out. I’m going to start trying to find him tomorrow.” 

Brett sighed on the other end of the line. 

“Okay fine,” Brett gave in. “I can’t and won’t be helping you though. Not until I find out what kind of man the Devil is.”

Brett hung up. Leaving Foggy sitting on his couch in silence. Tomorrow he will search for the man in the mask. Foggy was determined to find him, and nothing could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Any comment is appreciated. Even criticism. Have a good day/night!


	3. So Let Me Please Introduce Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, shortish chapter (all of them are fairly short tbh but that’s just the way i write). Writing is my third priority atm behind school and relaxing. I’ll try to write when i can. Anyway, Here is a child Matt POV:

Matt couldn’t remember the exact date he got his mark. But he could remember the day he found it. November 16th 1996. He couldn’t have had it for long before that. At least he doesn’t think so. Matt considers himself lucky as the mark wasn’t in black ink, but rather in braille. People would likely not notice it. The mark was located on his right left wrist. 

The morning of the 16th started off as normal. Well as normal as mornings training with Stick could be. Then Stick found the mark. 

Stick started attacking him and the fight was going normally (Stick beating the shit out of him) when suddenly Stick just stopped. 

Matt was confused. Stick never stopped. He didn’t understand what was happening. When Matt yelled at Stick, asking what he was doing, he responded saying that he can’t deal with someone like me. Matt asked what he meant. Someone like him? What the hell does that mean? Stick told him that he was an idiot for not noticing. Matt screamed at him for an actual answer. Stick told him that he was weak and that the war was better off without someone like him. That was the last time he saw Stick. 

Matt stood there for a while unsure of what happened. Maybe this was some sort of fucked up test. What was Stick doing right before he stopped? He was probably going to flip him over and bring him to the ground. Was it something to do with that? His wrist! That’s what he grabbed. 

Matt felt his wrist and sunk. 

Oh. 

That’s why. 

Matt started to cry, but stopped himself as soldiers shouldn’t cry. 

Soldiers shouldn’t have soul mates either. 

As if his life isn’t messed up enough already. Now he has to deal with a soulmate. 

Stick was teaching him stuff. Stick was great and now his soulmate took Stick away from him. 

Matt sat on his bed in the orphanage. Careful to not draw attentional his wrist and always on guard so no one could grab it. Always on guard for anyone trying to get too close. The Nuns wouldn’t like it. They would give him to the government.

If he didn’t have a soulmate, Stick would still be here. That was the only thought going through Matt’s head right now. 

He lay in bed that night cursing Foggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let’s know what you think, any comments are appreciated. Next chapter will be a Matt POV again. If you have any ideas or directions you want the story to go just let me know!


	4. Washed His Hands And Sealed His Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’ve been working pretty hard on writing. So i hope you like it:

Matt thinks he has done pretty good for himself. 

Took him a while to figure out that Stick was actually an asshole and was training him to be a child soldier. But he got there eventually. 

It was good that his soulmate took Stick away from him. However a soulmate is not good for him. 

After Stick left, Matt worked hard and trained almost daily to keep everything he learned in his mind just in case it was needed. For the future if he needed to know it. Then Matt eventually graduated school and moved into College. He had a dorm to himself (due to his roommate canceling). Matt never really made any friends while at College. He hung out with Marci Stahl from time to time but they never really became good friends. Vance Astrovik was someone he had hung out with from time to time but he graduated and left quickly. That was okay though. That meant that he had a ton of time to study. And that he did. Matt graduated summa cum laude. Then he went to Landman and Zach and left there pretty quickly. Then he went solo. 

Going solo wasn’t too bad. He wasn’t alone for too long as he took Karen Page’s case and she offered to work for him. 

Then they opened up Murdock and Page. 

Matt had a tough schedule of working, teaching Karen, his “night job”, faith, and sleeping. 

But he made it work.

Matt goes to confessionals as much as he can. 

He told Father Lantom about the Devil and his soul mark. Father Lantom was nice about it. He may not agree but he was nicer than others when it came to it. The others would say that God hated him. That he was a sinner and deserved to go to Hell. Matt didn’t believe God thought that. Father Lantom also didn’t believe that. That’s all that matters to him. 

Wilson Fisk was difficult. But Matt was not going to open up on his involvement in that right now. It would’ve been more difficult if she hadn’t told found out about that he was the man in the mask. She found him one night in his apartment bloodied and masked. Yeah... she was pissed but not too pissed as they hadn’t known each other for too long (she still doesn’t know about the soul mark).

Anyway that brings Matt to the present. All anyone was talking about right now was the Daredevil. It was such a stupid nickname. What is he gonna do? Skydive over Niagara Falls only to land on a string then juggle lit fireworks over to the other side? 

He could probably do that... 

No not now.

Matt hoped his soulmate didn’t have that mark. He prayed that his soulmate had the name Matt rather than Daredevil. 

Walking into work Karen suggested that they go to the bakery for breakfast. Matt said that they should start working but Karen always knows how to guilt him (in a good way not in the manipulative way). She asked him when the last time he sat down and ate was and where he couldn’t think of an answer she started leading him outside. 

Walking toward the bakery Matt started slamming weak excuses as to not go, but Karen just smirked and they stopped. 

“It’s because of him isn’t it?” 

Matt stammered, “What? I d-don’t know what you-“ 

Karen laughed. “Cut the crap Murdock, I see the way you look at him.”

“Karen, I’m blind.”

“That doesn’t mean you still can’t see.”

They continued walking.

Him is this guy that works beside the bakery, at the neighbouring butcher shop. He seems to go to the bakery every break he takes. Every time Matt and Karen go in there and The mystery man is there Matt just knows. He smiles so brightly and he is just so happy. Karen doesn’t know what it is but Matt doesn’t act that way round anyone else, ever. 

The man also has eyes for Matt, Karen can see him watching him and he always seems to want to go up to him but he doesn’t. Shy maybe? 

When they stepped through the door Karen saw the man and Matt sensed him. They ordered their regular, payed, and sat down. Karen grinning as she sipped her coffee. Matt could tell she regretted it immediately as it was way too hot. The man was watching them. Rubbing his hand over his wrist nervously. 

Matt knew what that meant. His own fingers rubbing nervously over his mark. A habit he used to calm himself down. To remind him that he was not alone. It looks like he isn’t the only one to do that habit. The mystery man had a soulmate, and more likely than not the man was not his soulmate. 

Matt would go over and talk flirt if the man didn’t have a soul mate. He wasn’t going to get in the way of him finding happiness. 

The man eventually left the shop. Karen was annoyed that Matt never got up to speak to him. After they were done, they made their way back to Murdock and Page. 

They worked through the day. Then they went to Matt’s apartment and taught Karen some more about the law. After a an hour Matt started to get ready while Karen was trying (unsuccessfully) to stop Matt from going out.

“Karen, I’ll be safe,” Matt argued. 

“What part of you running around and beating people up is safe?” Karen asked. 

“Look,” Matt said. He was just washing his hands and face. Getting ready for the nights upcoming events. “How about this? I’ll come back at 12:00 tonight. Unless I run into something big.”

As Matt dried off his hands Karen considered it. It was more of an offer than she usually would get. Matt was just in a good mood now. So he was feeling generous to her. 

Karen stuck out her hand. Matt grinned and shook it. 

Karen said she wanted to stay over that night. That was something she had started doing after she found out about Matt’s secret. The Daredevil one that is. It wasn’t that she wanted his protection, she wanted to protect him. She wanted to make sure he actually slept. Some nights Karen when she wasn’t over, she knew he was out until 6:00 AM. 

Matt wished her a goodnight even though he knew she wouldn’t go to sleep until he came back. Karen wished him good luck. 

Then finally Matt was no longer Matt. He was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. 

Stood on a roof top. The cold chill in the air that night brought made him feel alive. Alert for the sound of guns and knives. Not much going on tonight. 

What he didn’t hear were the footsteps. The footsteps of someone coming up behind him. Hesitate, unsure, and slightly scared. Not until he heard a voice. 

“Devil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> If you have any ideas of what you want next for the story or any ideas at all, just let me know!   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Next chapter is a Foggy POV!


	5. Moment Of Doubt And Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, I’ve pre written a couple chapters today! I think this chapter and the upcoming ones are longer than the previous ones. I’m going to (probably) upload daily. 
> 
> Anyway, i hope ye enjoy

Okay so, Foggy hasn’t found the Devil yet. Though it wasn’t from lack of trying. It was just... Some things came up. Foggy had a job he still has to work at. Sleep is something humans need. As well as food. And he doesn’t want to end his friendship with Brett so they hung out. But there were about 3 good days in the past month that Foggy tried really hard to find the masked vigilante. 

Things weren’t looking good for the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen who recently got the new name of Daredevil. But the change in name doesn’t mean that the Devil wasn’t still a nickname for the man in the mask. The Daredevil was accused of a bombing which wasn’t something Foggy liked. But the Daredevil could explain it to him when Foggy found out when they were soulmates.

If. Goddammit. If.

Foggy told himself over and over in his head that ‘Daredevil’ may not be his soul mate. Foggy also told himself that multiple times that the ‘Daredevil’ HAD to be his soul mate. 

Well today he was determined. Determined to know the truth and calm his mind a little. Recently Daredevil was dealing with more petty crimes rather than crime lords like Fisk. It’ll be easier to get a hold of him now. The Devil was often seen getting started at roughly 9:00 PM, when he stopped really varies. Sometimes he stops at 12:00 , sometimes he stops at sunrise. Well anyway, Foggy had a plan. A stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless. It would possibly be dangerous but soulmates were supposed to be dangerous. 

Tonight Foggy planned on trying to hide out on roof tops. That’s where the man in the mask seemed to like to be. If he goes to one he may be lucky and run into him. 

But before he does that, he has to deal with the day. Foggy starts each day at the bakery beside the butcher shop. He sat at a high table eating his muffin and drinking his coffee when a man walks in. 

Well not just any man. A specific good looking blind man. Foggy had a little (really big) crush on the man for the longest time. Even though it had to be pointless because the man wasn’t nicknamed the Devil. He overheard from conversations that his name was Matt. He was literally named after a saint. He rubbed his soul mark while he watched the blind man. Foggy hasn’t seen him for a while. He used to come in every once in a while but he stopped completely. Or maybe he didn’t and Foggy was too concerned about the Devil to notice. Matt was talking to this girl who he heard was named Karen. She was talking about something to Matt and Matt looked like he wasn’t fully paying attention. 

Foggy wanted to be normal. He wanted to march right up to Matt and ask him out. He wanted to love someone who fate didn’t pick out for him. Right now he didn’t want the Devil or Daredevil. Right now he wanted Matt. 

It was stupid to visualize a whole life with someone but Foggy does it. He can almost see him and Matt _____. God he didn’t even know Matt’s last name. He didn’t know what his job was. And most likely Matt didn’t even know he existed. 

God he was so stupid. 

Foggy really needed to get out of here. 

Focus on the Devil first, then see where that leaves him. 

Foggy’s day went by incredibly slowly. Until finally, he was off. At 7:30, Foggy quickly got home. He changed his clothes, and grabbed a pocket knife (just in case). He was almost out the door when Brett called. 

“Hey Brett,” Foggy sighed. Brett was going to try to talk him out of this (again). Foggy just wasn’t in the mood.

“Hey Foggy.” 

Brett sounded exhausted. 

“Are you okay?” Foggy asked all frustration leaving him. Foggy will put Brett over the nameless Devil any day. While him and the Devil may be soulmates by fate, he and Brett were best friends. Nothing could come in between that. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Foggy,” Brett said. “I just had a long day, and I really don’t want you out but I can’t stop you. I sound like a broken record.” 

Foggy felt bad. He really did. He wanted to find answers but he couldn’t hurt his best friend. 

“I won’t be out long Brett, I’ll just stay within the area of my apartment. The Daredevil won’t hurt me because he won’t have a reason to.”

“Yeah, well that better be true. If you get hurt, I will go for him.”

“Yeah,” Foggy nodded, smiling a bit. He knew full well that Brett would fight everyone for him, hell he’d probably try to fight the Avengers for him. It was nice. 

“Just a question,” Foggy said. “Have you ever met the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen?” 

Brett was silent for a second. 

“Yeah.”

“What can you tell me about him?”

“He cares a lot about justice. That’s all I’m saying.”

With that Brett hung up. Foggy was ready to go. 

He was willing to stay to his word and not travel to far in Hell’s Kitchen. The first place he will go is simply on the roof of his apartment. Just to see if he could see anything. 

He climbed up the stairs quietly. Shivering from excitement, fear, and from the cold. 

Foggy was ready for a couple of hours just standing on top of buildings hoping for even a glimpse of the Devil. Little did he know that finding the devil tonight would be easy. Foggy opened the door to the roof and stepped out. The cold wind being the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was Daredevil. 

Well that was easy. 

The man in the mask didn’t notice him yet. Better to make himself know now before he scares him and god knows what the Daredevil would do. Foggy got his knife ready just in case. Not unsheathing it from his pocket just yet. He took a few shaky steps forward. Foggy tried to find his voice. Finally he spoke.

“Devil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Also i should let you know that i don’t really reread what I’ve written as i tend to not like what i wrote afterward. Everything is just sort of within the flow of what i was writing. Some sentences may not make sense or i may have grammatical or punctuation errors. I apologize for that. 
> 
> Anyway i hope you have a great day! Any comment is appreciated, even if it’s about something irrelevant to the story. Once again have a great day!


	6. Hope You Guess My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Thank you so so so much for all the amazing comments. I had a really hard night last night and when i got home i reread and read the comments and, i just want to thank you so much. I appreciate every time anyone even just reads what i have to write. 
> 
> This is going to kinda go back and forth between perspectives and thoughts.  
> ______ this line will be an indication that it’s switching between thoughts. 
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter:

“Devil.”

To be honest that scared the crap out of Matt. So much so that he almost fell off the building. Determined not to make a fool of himself, he straightened up, regained his senses, and glared in the direction of the man who creeped up on him. 

______

Foggy was surprised that he could scare the man.  
He figured that the man would have no fear. While Foggy was glad that he didn’t fall, the stumble was almost a reminder. A reminder that the Daredevil was human. It helped Foggy a bit with his bravery. A bit. There was always a conversation going around that the Daredevil wasn’t human at all. That he was the actual Devil. Foggy was curious as to why the Devil didn’t try to attack him for sneaking up on him. The man regained his balance and just stared at Foggy. But Foggy wasn’t budging. It’s the Devils turn.  
______

It was the guy from the bakery. The man Karen insists that Matt has a crush on but Matt definitely does not. Definitely. What the heck does this guy want with the Daredevil? He seemed way to nice and pure. The man seemed to be nervous and excited(?). He shouldn't be out here. He could get hurt. The man had a pocket knife on him. Well that’s better than nothing. 

Matt realized that the man was just staring at him, waiting for an answer. He lowered his voice a little, sounding like a knockoff Batman. Oh well.

“What?” 

The man spoke again. His voice shaky but Matt found that he still loved his voice. 

He needed to get a grip.

“It’s what people call you right?”

“Yeah?” Matt was unsure. Where was this going? “What do you want?”  
______

The man’s voice was obviously lowered as to conceal his identity. He managed to confused the Daredevil and his voice became less masked, when laced with confusion. 

Foggy thought about the best way to approach this. Soulmates were tricky. If he told Daredevil that he had a soulmate, he may start beating him up. Many people still though that soulmates were bad. Daredevil may be one of those people.

“I just want to chat.”

“Well that knife seems to give me other ideas,” The Devil countered.

How the hell did he know that he had a knife? 

Not important right now. 

“It’s for protection, just in case.” 

The Devil nodded. Foggy thought it was okay for him to ask him questions.

“What do you think of soulmates.”  
______

Matt almost fell off the building again. He really needed to step off the ledge of the roof. 

Anger swept through him. How did he know? What did he want? 

Matt stepped away from the edge. Starting to walk towards the man. He didn’t want to hurt him. He really didn’t. But he would he would however like to hurt whoever made him come to Matt.

“Who sent you?” Matt was pissed. “Was it Stick? Was it Fisk? Who sent you”  
______

The Devil almost fell off again. He really needs to be careful. 

Foggy wasn’t expecting that reaction. Equal to being scared. 

Was the Daredevil afraid? 

The man was pissed and getting closer to him. 

“Who sent you? Was it Stick? Was it Fisk? Who sent you” 

Foggy backed away, terrified. Bringing out his knife he thought about how this wasn’t what he wanted. 

Well maybe it was. 

The man in the mask got really defensive really quickly. That meant it was a sore subject. That might mean that he has a soul mark. 

“N-no no one sent me,” Foggy tried to keep his voice strong and clear. “I-I don’t know who stick is an-and Wilson Fisk is in jail. I just wanted to ask.”  
______

True.

He was telling the truth. Matt could tell. He released the tension on his shoulders. The walked back to his ledge. It was the best place to hear things. He has to be on alert for any sirens or trouble. 

The man had a soul mark. Matt remembered that now. He probably just wanted someone to listen to him or something. Maybe he saw the Daredevil as a good option for some reason. Anonymity? Maybe.

“What do you want?”  
______

The Daredevil just believed him. Just like that. That was odd. Foggy was going to get stuck on the details. 

The Daredevil has extreme reactions to fear. Foggy will just use that to his advantage. 

“What do you want?” The man growled.

Foggy decided to let the man know who he was. It the Daredevil was his soul mate then he would have a mark with either his first name, last name, or nickname most likely. 

“My name is Franklin Nelson.”  
______

Why the hell is he telling Daredevil this? Was he asking for a protection service or something? Matt would probably do it for him though.

The man (Franklin) was just confusing him. In reality he should just leave this roof and find another. But Matt had a soft spot for the man. Franklin was just looking at Matt as if expecting something. The man was smart. He was trying to find something in his body language. 

“My parents called me Frank,” the man continued.  
______

Foggy has managed to confuse the man in the mask. He has scared the man that many feared. The Daredevil was confusing at what the hell he was doing. That was obvious. There was no reaction yet. But there was still a nickname left. One only those close to him knew.

“My friends call me Foggy.”  
______

Okay, this time Matt actually fell off the building.  
______

The man fell off the building. 

Or should he call him the Devil. 

He really should’ve stayed away from the edge. 

That was definitely a reaction to Foggy. 

Foggy looked off the edge where the Devil had fallen. He couldn’t see him. That meant he was okay? Right? 

The Daredevil probably has a soul mark or else he wouldn’t get so defensive when Foggy asked. And it probably says Foggy, or else he wouldn’t have literally fell off the building when he heard his nickname. 

God the Daredevil was his soulmate. 

Oh my god. 

Brett won’t believe it. Foggy barely believes it. He found him. And he lost him. But they will meet again. Foggy knows it. However Foggy isn’t about to go searching for him. 

Foggy will let the Devil find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Hope you have a great day/night! If you have any ideas of what you want to see and I’ll let you know if i can write it. If you have any other story ideas that you like, let me know.  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	7. Have Some Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. I’m a mess. Here is this chapter a day late:

Matt fell off a building. 

In front of his soul mate.

Great.

He could feel himself going into shock, however there was enough adrenaline running through him to prepare for an escape. He couldn’t deal with this. Not right now. While falling, he quietly landed on a fire escape and climbed through an conveniently open window into an apartment. There was no one in this apartment. 

It smelled of Foggy. 

Shock. 

Matt was actually in shock. 

He made his way to the front door and rushed down the hallway. Careful of other people. 

The man was still on the roof. 

Foggy. 

He met his soulmate. 

He actually met his soulmate. 

He had to get home.

Then he would have to tell Karen. 

There were so many things running through Matt’s mind. He will deal with Foggy in the morning. Right now he had to deal with himself. 

Matt ran out of the building and called it a night for Daredevil.   
______

Karen was surprised when Matt came home at 10:00 that night.

Then she saw him going into shock. 

She let him get changed, grabbed a blanket, placed it over his shoulders, sat him down on his couch, and let him calm down a bit before asking him questions. 

“What happened?”   
______

Matt was still shaky.

He lifted his sleeve and grabbed Karen’s hand. 

He had no doubt that Karen would be understanding and wouldn’t hate him for having a soulmate. She wasn’t like most.   
______

Karen let Matt grab her hand and put her hand over his wrist. 

She felt his skin and found small bumps on his skin. She knew it was braille. But what was braille doing on his wrist. 

Oh... 

Karen never really believed that people with soul marks were weak or not human or whatever they said. She never believed that. She didn’t believe that Matt was evil. 

If she did, well it would be hypocritical of her. 

Karen broke the silence.

“I have one too.”   
______

Matt didn’t expect that. It wasn’t a lie to make him feel better anyway. He nodded. 

“Did you already know?”

The question hurt a little. But he understood it. He kept many things from Karen. He wished he didn’t. Matt shook his head. 

He was thinking of asking her about it, to maybe calm him a bit. He was also curious.   
______

Matt’s voice shook as he spoke. “What does yours say?” 

It was a personal question. But Karen didn’t mind. 

“Punisher. I’m guessing it a nickname. It’s located on my right shoulder. Easy to hide.” 

Karen figured it was okay to ask Matt what his mark said. 

“What does yours say?”

She felt his wrist again. The mark was subtle. He could hide his pretty well. If someone accidentally felt the mark then they wouldn’t automatically think it was braille, probably just thought it was an odd skin condition and not ask about it. The mark wasn’t in black ink either. Which helped the subtlety of it. 

“Foggy,” Matt’s voice stopped shaking. “I think I met him tonight.”   
______

Matt could feel Karen nodding. The silence between them was weird. It would be awkward on almost any other occasion but it was almost comforting in an odd way. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Matt liked how she asked. She didn’t just pry. Expecting she was entitled enough for the information (which she was). He would’ve told her anyway but it was nice that she asked. 

“Not really,” Matt said truthfully. “but I probably should.”

Matt worked hard on being honest with Karen now. It made him feel better and it made Karen relax a bit. 

“Just say what you want to.” 

Matt always thought that Karen was good with this stuff. She knew how to comfort him. 

“It’s the man from the bakery,” Matt finally said. 

“The guy that always looks at you, and who you claim you don’t like in that way.”

Matt slightly chuckled. 

“Yeah.”  
______

Karen grinned brightly. 

“At least it’s someone you like.” 

Matt’s face fell. 

Oh shit, did she say something wrong?

“Yeah,” Matt agreed. “But what if he doesn’t like me, all of me? I think he has the word Devil tattooed on him. I mean what does he think of me. I literally have the persona of the Devil. He approached me when I was Daredevil. He was afraid. I could hear his fear in his voice.”   
______

Matt finally voiced his fears. When he became Daredevil he realized that his soulmate might hate him. Sometimes he even hates himself. 

Then Karen spoke.

“Well he must’ve known that the ‘Daredevil’ was his soulmate. He wouldn’t have went up to you. He was probably scared because he didn’t know what you would do. You tend to beat up people who are doing illegal things and having a soul mark is technically illegal. There was a risk to it.” 

Karen took a breath. Matt braced himself for an emotional hit. 

“Which leads me to my next point,” Karen added. “Matthew Michael Murdock, why on earth are you a lawyer? You could get arrested if any one found out about your mark.” 

Karen smiled.

Matt chuckled. He felt better.

“I can’t just sit by Karen.”

Karen snickered as well. She had heard the argument before. 

“Fair enough.”

Matt was okay. And if he wasn’t then he had Karen. 

Tomorrow he will find his soulmate again. It helps that he knew his name now. Franklin Nelson. 

“Oh yeah I also fell off a building.”

“Murdock!”  
______

Foggy called Brett as soon as he got back into his apartment. 

“Hey Foggy,” Brett answered. “Have you given up yet?”

Foggy chuckled. “Quite the opposite my dear friend.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Brett, I found him. I found the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.”

“What happened? Are you hurt? Is he with you now?”

“I’m fine Brett,” Foggy said with exasperation. It was nice to know he cared so much though. “He was up on my roof and I scared the shit out of him. Then he asked what I was doing. I told him I wanted to chat, then he pointed out my knife. That was weird. I don’t know how he knew but he did. I told him it was for protection. He just went with it.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah it was odd.”

“Yeah, keep going.”

“Then i asked his stance on soulmates then he got aggressive asking if Fisk sent me. Or a stick? I don’t know what he asking but he was really defensive. It was kinda scary.”

“Did he threaten you?” Brett sounded angry. 

“No, but he was confused. I told him that i wasn’t a part of anything and wasn’t there to hurt him or threaten him. He believed me for some reason. Then I told him my full name, then my parents nickname for me, then your nickname for me.” 

“And? Any sort of reaction?”

“Well when I said Foggy, he fell off the roof.”

“Oh god, was he okay?” 

“Well I couldn’t find him afterward,” Foggy said. 

“Hm.” 

That wasn’t good.

“Hm what?”

“Are you sure telling a vigilante your full name is a good idea?”

When Foggy thought about it, that move wasn’t a good idea. But Foggy is almost 92% sure that the Daredevil is his soulmate. 

“No but I have hope.”

“Well that hope better not get you injured or arrested.” 

“Sure thing,” Foggy smiled. 

“So when are you going to meet up with the Devil again?” There was a smile in Brett’s voice. 

“I don’t know,” Foggy admitted “I’m going to let him come to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I don’t have any chapters lined up after this one at the moment so I’ll update when I can. I also might start writing a Starkquill fic before Infinity War breaks everything. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and for simply reading! Have a great day or night!


	8. Watched With Glee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is shorter than others. But hey at least I’m writing more! So the story and history of soul marks and soul mates needs to be more clear, as i just sort of hinted at things but never really said them. I put a description at the very beginning of the fic if you need to go read it. Anyway i hope Ye enjoy!

Matt had no clue how to approach this. Should he do it as Matt or as Daredevil? 

Should he go to his work? No, that was a bad idea. Anywhere in public was a bad idea. Someone might overhear. Matt could knock on his door after work and explain it. That seemed like a good and reasonably option. 

Karen had other plans. 

“Come on Murdock,” Karen smiled. 

This couldn’t be good. 

It was noon. They had had a fairly busy morning. A few clients. They had agreed to take two cases already. Karen was learning very quickly. 

Matt was starting to get hungry and had an idea of what Karen wanted to do. But he acted like he didn’t. 

Matt let Karen lead him outside and down the familiar streets toward the bakery. While Matt may have not wanted to go confront Foggy just yet, didn’t mean he didn’t want to go near him yet. 

It isn’t a smart move but hey, Matt can be afford to be a bit stupid every once in a while. Right? 

They entered the bakery, the bell dangling from the door frame alerting everyone of their presence. 

There were about 7 people inside, including him and Karen. Foggy wasn’t there. But he was next door. They ordered some lunch and paid, then they sat in their usual spot. 

He and Karen talked and talked for about half an hour. Then Foggy entered. He entered the bakery with a cop. Officer Brett Mahoney. One of the few non corrupt cops in the NYPD. Matt had helped him out on several occasions with the mask and without. He was the reason Matt met Karen. Matt believed that him and Officer Mahoney were even now. 

When they entered, Foggy and Officer Mahoney seemed to be almost arguing. But it wasn’t heated. It was light, and friendly. Like him and Karen. Their conversation dying out when they entered the quiet and calm atmosphere of the bakery.

Karen almost lit up when she saw Foggy. She was almost about to get up and talk, but Officer Mahoney beat her to it. 

Oh wonderful.

“Well if it isn’t Murdock and Page,” Mahoney smiled. 

“Ah, hello Sergeant,” Karen replied. “How is your day?.” 

“Going wonderfully so far, Ms. Page.”

“Please, call me Karen.” 

“Very well,” Mahoney realized he hadn’t introduced Foggy. 

“Karen, Mr. Murdock, this is my friend Franklin Nelson. Foggy, this is Karen Page, and Matt Murdock.” 

Foggy held his hand out to Karen who shook it. Then he held his hand out to Matt, then he realized his mistake, he brought his hand down. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nelson,” Karen said. Matt nodded and smiled.

Matt wanted to speak but feared revealing his identity. It was stupid, yes. But Foggy was smart. All it would take is one slip up and suspicion would arise. 

“How do you guys know each other?” Foggy asked. 

Mahoney answered for Matt and Karen. “They’re lawyers and I give them some cases and they help me out whenever they can.”

“Ah okay.”

Matt cleared his throat. “Karen, I think it’s time we head back to the office.” 

“Oh of coarse, the time just flew by.” 

Matt knew he was coming off as cold and aloof but he had to get away before he made a mistake. 

“It was nice seeing you Sergeant, and nice meeting you Mr. Nelson.” Karen said their leave. 

Matt was out. Karen came out a few seconds after him. 

“You know you could look less like an asshole in front of him,” Karen supplied.

“It’s all a part of my charm,” Matt said sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! This chapter is a bit shorter because i simply need to cut up my thoughts and it just sort of awkwardly ended up cutting off there. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns let me know!
> 
> (I changed the title of this chapter because i needed the lyric for a later one)


	9. The Gods They Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I meant to post this on Monday but because of life, I couldn’t. I also don’t have the next chapter written up, but I’m trying.

That night Matt decided that the Daredevil would come out a bit earlier than normal. Hiding out on the roof of the building across from the bakery and butcher shop. 

The sun was just setting as Foggy left the building. He was on his way back to his apartment. Matt followed behind him. Not too close for fear of being seen. He already knew where Foggy lives but he wanted to follow him just in case something happened. When he reached Foggy’s building, he jumped on the fire escape. The same on he landed on last night. He waited outside the apartment. 

Foggy would be there in a minute or so. Matt didn’t want to listen in for him. He felt like he should give him some privacy. Hart heard some keys jangling and unlocking the door. 

“I just feel like you should be more careful Foggy,” Brett Mahoney said as he walked into Foggy’s apartment. 

Crap. 

Should he come back later? Eavesdropping was not his intent. He didn’t want to get on Foggy’s bad side. Especially considering that they were probably soulmates.

“The Devil won’t come back just to hurt me,” Foggy assures Mahoney. “He’ll come back but not when you are here.”

Matt figured why not make himself known right now. 

“I won’t be so sure about that.”

That scared both of them. Foggy jumped a bit while Brett swore in fright. 

“Jesus,” Foggy said. “Some forewarning would be nice.” 

Matt smiled a bit.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Matt spoke as to carefully change his voice. Mahoney could recognize it if he was careless. “Also you should know the saying. Speak of the Devil and he shall come.”

There was a pause. Matt was still standing outside. Brett’s hand was hovering over his gun. Foggy was taking off his coat a small smirk on his face. 

Should he move to go inside? 

“You can come in you know,” Foggy finally spoke. “Though I’d prefer if you used the front door rather than my window.” 

There was no hostility in his voice. That was good.

Matt moved to enter through the window but Officer Mahoney was still unsettled. 

“Foggy,” Mahoney’s voice unwavering. “Are you sure that that’s a good idea.” 

“Sergeant,” Matt talked calmly, not wanting to escalate the situation. “I give you my word that I have no ill intent with this visit. I don’t believe I have done anything to harm the non corrupt police force or you personally. 

Mahoney was hard to read at the moment. But eventually he moved his hand away from his gun. He gestured Matt inside. 

Matt climbed through the window. Keeping his distance from the apartments two other occupants.

Foggy sat down on his couch. Mahoney sat down beside him. But Matt hadn’t moved yet. Unsure of how comfortable Foggy was with having a masked man in his apartment. Mahoney still refused to let his eyes leave Matt. 

“I thought this conversation would be better done between the two of us,” Matt spoke first. “But if you are more comfortable with Sergeant Mahoney being here, then I have no objections.”

“Before we talk about things can you sit down please?” Foggy said. “You’re kinda unnerving me.”

Matt moved slowly toward the other couch. Keeping his hands within their view. He sat down. 

The silence was heavy. 

Matt was unsure of how to start. 

“Brett can you please leave us alone?” 

Foggy spoke first. Mahoney was hesitant but listened to Foggy. 

“I’m just outside if anything goes south,” Brett said. 

He made his way to the door, not wanting to put his back to the Daredevil. The door shut quietly behind him. 

They were alone. Matt could feel Foggy’s gaze on him. 

What should he say?

“I don’t care whether people have soul marks or not,” Matt spoke. 

That caught Foggy off guard. 

“What?”

“Last night you asked what I thought of soulmates. I don’t hurt people just because they have a soul mate.” 

“Then why do you hurt people?” 

Foggy wanted to ask him that question for a while, judging by his heart beat. 

“Because sometimes the bad guys get away get away with what they do. If I have the ability stop it or to lessen it or anything, I need to try.” 

Foggy nodded. That was enough of an answer for him, for now.

“So do you want to address the elephant in the room?” Foggy wanted to get on into this. “Or do you want me?”

Honestly, Matt wanted him to talk. He was afraid. But the Daredevil shouldn’t show fear. He couldn’t. But this may be his soul mate. 

“I’ll take from your silence that you want me to go first so here I go,” Foggy said. “I have a soul mark.”

Matt nodded. 

Foggy continued. “And it says Devil on it. So far you are the only person who is nicknamed Devil so I went to you.”

Foggy hadn’t lied. He was telling the truth. 

“Now, I’m guessing you have a soul mark.” Foggy added. “Am I wrong?” 

Matt masked his voice less now. 

“No.”

“What does yours say?” 

Matt’s throat felt dry. 

“Foggy,” Matt said. “If you couldn’t tell from the way I fell off the roof.”

That was his attempt at trying to lighten the situation. 

“So I guess we’re soulmates,” Foggy smiled. 

“Yeah,” Matt smirked. “I guess we are.”

It was kind of awkward but they didn’t know how to proceed. 

“So do we go in for the hug and share our darkest secrets with each other?” Foggy asked, a smile laced with his words. “Or do we just nod and shake each other’s hand and you backflip out the window?” 

“I don’t know,” Matt confessed. 

He knew that Foggy wanted to see his face. To know his name. To know Matt, not just the Devil. But he wasn’t sure if he is ready for that. 

“I’m just going to go right out and say it,” Foggy suddenly spoke. But Matt wasn’t listening. 

A gunshot rung in his ears. 

Matt jumped to the door while Foggy’s confusion voiced through the room. 

When the door opened Brett jumped

“Gunshot, four blocks away, in the alley behind the barbershop,” Matt informed Brett. 

Brett made his way down the stair as Matt made his way back to the window. 

“Sorry Mr. Nelson,” Matt said, he truly did mean it. “I have to go.”

“You can call me Foggy you know,” Foggy said. “You don’t need to be all formal.” 

“Sure thing Foggy,” Matt replied. “We’ll meet again.”

And with that Matt jumped out the window. Adding a backflip on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I don’t know when I’m going to post the next chapter but I’ll try my hardest to write.


	10. A Time For A Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k people have read this. Damb.
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
> Here is a shorter chapter. I have a few more written. The story is almost done. 
> 
> This is very blunt rn but below i have more written at the end.
> 
> Hope ye enjoy!

Foggy was a bit sad that his soulmate left so soon. But he understood. New York needed him tonight. That was all. 

Foggy drifted into an uneasy sleep. He woke up the next morning with more thoughts in his head than he had last night. 

Foggy’s initial impressions of the man and the mask were very different than the thoughts he had on him now. 

At first the Daredevil was this distant and calculated figure. Somehow both cold and fiery at the same time. Unbreakable and unfeeling. 

After he fell off the building, Foggy had another impression of the man. He is passionate but perhaps a bit unprepared. Jumping into things without an actual idea of how he wanted to conclude. Foggy thought that the Daredevil wouldn’t have a sense of humour but he must have somewhat of one. 

Things were changing so quickly. 

Before everything the Devil seemed like an actual god. Like nothing could hurt him. And back then Foggy chased him down with the simple hope that he might be his soulmate. He never had any actual evidence to suggest it but he was determined to find out. 

Now the man in the mask was actually a man. He could feel and bleed the same as him. He wasn’t some god like figure. 

He used to be a mystery which Foggy was quickly unraveling. 

Foggy also noticed his demeanour had changed as soon as Brett left the room. He seemed very guarded. Somehow he trusted Foggy, despite not actually knowing him. Though Foggy did trust the Devil as well. 

God, he really needed to know his actual name. 

The man said that they would meet again. 

But Foggy doesn’t want to meet the Daredevil. He wants to meet the man behind the mask. 

Should he try to figure out who he is? 

The Devil was hesitant to show his face. It kinda hurt. They should trust each other. But Foggy was putting more trust in Daredevil than he was putting into Foggy. 

Foggy knew that his identity was important to him. Easy to understand why. A guy like him has enemies and he wants to keep the people he cares about safe. 

But it felt like Daredevil was guarding him away from his actual life. Like the man wanted to keep Foggy away from his actual life. If that made sense? 

The whole Daredevil front was because he wanted to do the right thing and saving New York. It wasn’t just for fun or some other darker purposes like Foggy had originally thought.

The morning went by pretty quickly. Suddenly lunch. Foggy had the rest of the day off and it turns out Brett was also off today. So they did something unusual for them. They went to the bar. 

The place was called Josie’s. Brett has been there a few times but Foggy always passed it by. 

Foggy planned on drinking to forgetting his problems. 

Fate had another plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you are interested, i just posted another fic that might go somewhere or might not depending on how Infinity War goes. It’s Starkquill so not a big ship, but i love it so much rn. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I’ll be posting another shorter chapter tomorrow probably. Then the next day, I’m planning on writing a longer chapter that should be out on Monday. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much. I have trouble actually finding the words to let you guys know how much it means to me that you are reading and enjoying what I’m writing.
> 
> Thank you is the only thing that come up and that doesn’t fit how grateful i feel. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also I’m curious about what songs remind you of MattFoggy. Let me know! 
> 
> And for the last time (in this description) I’ll say thank you.  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	11. I Shouted Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An angsty short Matt POV, Tomorrow or Tuesday I’ll put out the next chapter.

Matt had dealt with the incident that interrupted him and Foggy. Then he went home. Leaving the rest to the law. No one was hurt.

Foggy wanted to know him. 

He wanted to know Foggy. 

It was simple. He should’ve just told him who he was. Problem solved. Yet it was so difficult for Matt to show him his face. Matt and Karen closed the firm for today. Too much going on. Besides they both deserve a break. 

Normally Karen and Matt don’t day drink but.... today was an off day. 

They were at Josie’s. The bar was littered with a few people every now and then. Most of them were too drunk to even notice them. The ones that weren’t completely drunk were too engaged with conversation to care for them. They sat at a table in the empty corner of the room. 

Karen hadn’t asked him about last night yet. She knew not to bring it up. Not yet at least. 

He wasn’t going to get really drunk. Probably just one drink and relax at Matt’s apartment. 

There must’ve been a look on Matt’s face because after about 10 minutes of drinking in silence, she spoke. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.”

Karen may not have the ability to hear heartbeats but she always seemed to know when he was lying. He was also pretty bad at lying. 

Karen never said anything. But there was an air about her that almost was asking him to try again. 

“What if he doesn’t like me.”

“What?” 

“Foggy,” Matt said. “What if he doesn’t like me.” 

“Like I said,” Karen responded. “He was the one that approached you during your night job. So he must -“

“No not like that,” Matt interrupted. “I think he likes me when I’m doing my night job.”

Matt felt as if the air in the room heated up. It really didn’t but he felt like it did. He always found it harder to breath air when it was hot. The cold was always nicer. It was harder to breath. 

“What if he doesn’t like Matt Murdock?”

The question seemed to bring the temperature in the room up. 

Karen didn’t seem to know what to say. 

Matt wasn’t always very insecure. It was just that he didn’t want to screw up this relationship. It was important. 

Foggy was expecting this important person to be behind the mask. A hero with and without the mask. Someone rich and smart like Tony Stark. Or perhaps noble and loyal like James Rhodes. He could be expecting an actual genius like Bruce Banner. Someone important and flashy and famous. Maybe he even expected a god, like Thor. That wasn’t him. He wasn’t very well known except as the blind guy. He did help people but would Foggy see that? Would he be unimpressed? 

He didn’t want to disappoint him

Karen’s voice broke him out of his downward spiral. 

“Why don’t we ask him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


	12. The Nature Of My Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Here is another chapter!

“Why don’t we ask him?” 

Matt froze. 

Of course he came here.

Karen finished up her drink and stood up. Grabbing Matt’s arm, she dragged him over towards the bars newcomers.  
______

“Sergeant Mahoney! Mr. Nelson!”

A woman’s voice rang across the room. 

It was the woman from the bakery with Matt Murdock. She was currently dragging the latter toward him and Brett.

What was her name? Cathrine? Karen? Something like that. Foggy felt bad for not remembering her name. He’ll wait until someone else says it.

Then there was Murdock. He was so good looking. Goddamn. 

Last encounter went oddly. Murdock seemed cold and distant. But hey, maybe he was having a bad day. Who was he to judge just basing off of that one encounter. 

Brett wanted him to forget the Devil. He knew that Foggy liked Matt and tried harder and harder to get them together. 

Why did everything have to be complicated? 

“Karen, Matthew,” Brett greeted. “How are you?” 

Karen! Yes! He guessed it!

“Pretty good,” Karen said. Murdock was silently stood beside her.   
______

Why does Karen do this to him? They were having a nice drink then suddenly Foggy Cafe in. Somehow Karen then somehow made the situation worse

“How about you guys come hang out with us?” Karen asked. “We are just heading to Matt’s apartment.”  
______

“Sure.”

Foggy almost rolled his eyes. Brett agreed. Because of course he did. Another attempt to get Foggy closer to Matt. And away from the unknown. 

Karen and Brett looked at him. 

“If Matthew is okay with it, then sure,” Foggy said. 

Matthew was being very quiet. Odd. 

“Yeah,” Matt said. “It’s fine with me.”  
______

It wasn’t fine with him! What was Karen doing?

“Let us lead the way then,” Karen said. A grin plastered so big on her face. Matt hates her (he doesn’t). Her grin seemed to grow bigger after she seen how awkward he looked. He grabbed her elbow and started walking. 

How was he going to get out of this one?  
______

Foggy and Brett started to have one of their many silent conversations. 

Go for it, Brett seemed to say. Matt is good for you, the Devil is a loose cannon. 

Foggy rolled his eyes saying the Devil is literally my soulmate. 

You still like Matt though, I can see it in the way you look at him. 

Foggy didn’t have anything else to say to that.

It was true, Foggy still liked Matthew Murdock. 

Foggy was spared from having to respond to him, they’d reached Matt’s apartment.   
______

Karen was so smug on the way to his apartment. Matt needs new friends. That’s it. (As if he could have a better friend than Karen.)  
______

Foggy partly does want to fall in love with Matt. But Foggy is pretty sure that Murdock hates him. He always acts weirdly around Foggy. More so recently. Karen seems to be trying to make Matt and Foggy friends. Matt wasn’t having it. 

Matt doesn’t like him.   
______

Foggy won’t like him. 

Matt can feel it. He’ll be angry at him for lying. Or not showing him his face. Or something. 

Matt faintly feels Mahoney and Foggy gesturing behind him and Karen. Mahoney probably forcing Foggy to act like he likes Matt. Probably. Matt wasn’t going to pay more attention to it. 

They were all in Matt’s living room. He vaguely heard Brett and Foggy compliment his apartment. 

Karen had gotten out some beer he had. She praised his taste (well of course he has good taste, he can literally tell every ingredient in the beer). 

Foggy, Brett and Karen were talking. He would listen if he could. Matt was just that nervous about blowing everything that he was afraid to talk. 

He was currently analyzing every past interaction Foggy and Daredevil had when he heard Foggy say something.  
______

Murdock did have good taste, he will admit that. Was there anything wrong with him? 

Matt hadn’t spoken a word since the bar. 

He hated Foggy. That had to be it. 

Suddenly Foggy didn’t want to be there. If Matt hated him, then he couldn’t be near him. 

The logical part of his brain then spoke to him. 

If he hates you then ask him. 

Yeah. He should do that. Though Foggy decided to be a bit nicer. It’s harder to hate someone who’s nice. 

There was a break in the forced conversation Brett and Karen were having. Foggy seen it as his time.

“Are you okay?”   
______

The question caught Matt by surprise. Luckily he wasn’t standing on the side of the building. Matt wasn’t expecting Foggy to care or notice. 

There was a silence in the room. The other three occupants were staring at him, waiting for his answer. Matt turned his head toward Karen. The room must’ve been quiet for a while, then waiting for an answer and Matt unable to respond. 

“If you don’t tell him, I will.”   
______

Karen hated to threaten it in front of Foggy but she felt like she needed to. Matt was gone all paranoid and unrealistic. Foggy seemed like he was a reasonable person. Plus the more Matt makes this up into a big deal then the bigger deal it would become. Better to tell him earlier on than for him to find out later like she did.   
______

What the hell does that mean? If he doesn’t tell Foggy or was it Brett? Why wasn’t he answering his question? 

Maybe it was an answer to his question. 

Maybe Matt hates him and that was Karen threatening to tell him before he escalates.   
______

When Karen said that, it got Brett thinking. Matt has a secret that Karen wants Foggy to know, yet they don’t know each other. What could the secret be? It had to be something relevant to Foggy. Right now the only thing really relevant to Foggy is the Devil. The Daredevil has to have something to do with it. 

Then Brett looked at his mouth and chin and realized what was going on. 

Oh.  
______

Matt didn’t know what to do. There was no way out. But that’s what Karen wanted. She always had his best interest on mind and Matt trusts her. Maybe she is right. 

Mahoney figured it out. His heart was racing. He has to have.   
______

“I’m serious Matt,” Karen said. “It’s obvious that you like each other.”

Wait what? Was it that obvious Foggy liked Matt. He thought he was subtle. 

Oh wait. 

Matt likes him? 

Well even if he did, they couldn’t be together. Foggy is supposed to be with the Devil, how will he tell Matt that. Matt may even be against soul marks. He could send Foggy away. How would this end?  
______

Crap. 

Why is Karen calling him out right in front of Foggy? 

He moved his head toward Foggy. This is gonna be hard. But it has to be done. 

“Can you please leave us?” Matt spoke but felt like that wasn’t his voice.   
______

Brett and Karen left. He didn’t want Brett to leave. 

“I’ll keep your secret Matt,” Brett said. “As long as this goes well.” 

Wait what secret? Did Foggy miss something? What is going on?

The door shut quietly behind them. 

They were alone. Foggy could almost feel Matt’s gaze on him. 

A strange sense of déjà vu washed over him.  
______

“What happened?” Foggy said

Matt felt the room heat up and breathing became harder again. He decided to take off his glasses. More personal that way. 

“Mr. Nelson,” Matt said. “I need to tell you something.”

“Call me Foggy,” he said. “No need to be all formal.”  
______

Foggy is pretty sure that what he told Daredevil.

Matt nodded. 

“I’m just going to go right out and say it”

Foggy partly hoped that he was going to confess his love but also hoped that he didn’t. Foggy was torn.   
______

Matt could only hope for the best.

“Foggy,” Matt said.   
______

Matt’s voice suddenly seemed very familiar to Foggy

“I’m Daredevil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is ending soon. I’m thinking by the end of the week. Hope you have a good day!


	13. When After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry i didn’t upload earlier, i got busy. I plan on uploading the last chapter again tomorrow. This is a bit short (like almost all of my chapters). Thank you so much for reading!

Foggy wasn’t expecting this.

Oh. 

Wait let’s get this straight. Foggy likes Matt. Matt is Daredevil. Daredevil likes Foggy. Daredevil is his soulmate. Matt is his soulmate. 

Holy shit. 

Matt doesn’t hate him. 

Foggy wants to say something but his brain is just kinda in shock. 

Matt is my soulmate. 

Was he dreaming?

Matthew Murdock, the guy Foggy was crushing on for quite a while was his soulmate. 

Foggy felt like he was about to explode in happiness.   
______

Oh no. 

Did Matt make a mistake? 

Matt’s heart sunk and Foggy’s sped up.

Foggy was realizing what was happening. He wasn’t reacting or saying anything. 

Does Foggy hate him? 

Maybe he doesn’t really believe him?

This isn’t going to end well.   
______

Today was so great! 

Holy shit! 

Foggy cannot stress how good today was. 

Foggy then realized he should say something. He looked at Matt who was about to cry. 

Wait why? 

Does Matt think Foggy doesn’t like him? 

Well Foggy hasn’t said anything yet.   
______

Foggy hates him. That’s the only reason why he hasn’t said anything. He is so disappointed that Matt is his soulmate. 

Matt wanted to be with Foggy so much it hurt.  
______

What does Foggy do? 

He doesn’t want Matt to cry.

Speak Franklin! Speak! 

Ah fuck but what should he say? 

Matt looked up at him. Tears in the corners of his eyes. 

Foggy still didn’t know what to say. But he had a better idea.   
______

Matt was getting ready to put on a brave face. Foggy looked panicked. He probably feels forced to stay here now. 

Matt prepared to pretend that he wasn’t heartbroken. 

Foggy leaned forward. Probably to get up and leave, Matt thought. 

Then Foggy started getting closer to his face. 

Then suddenly their lips were together.   
______

Foggy felt as Matt melted into the kiss. It wasn’t a hungry kiss nor was it a small and shy kiss. It was somewhere in between. 

It was perfect.   
______

Matt felt an almost electric force between them. 

Maybe Foggy doesn’t hate him, Matt thought as he and Foggy kissed. 

Their lips finally parted. 

“Are you okay?” Foggy asked. 

Matt nodded, he felt better. 

(Especially after that kiss.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I’m planning on the last chapter releasing tomorrow, no clue what time.


	14. You And Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I’m so so so so so so sorry. I said on the 25th that was going to post on the 26th, because i thought I’d have time to write. Then I had a busy day on the 25th and then no time on the 26th. Then i saw Infinity War on the 26th which left me shook and i wasn’t able to write on this fic because my mind was elsewhere. Finally, I’ve written stuff.

Matt and Foggy were still sat in his living room. Foggy still probably had some questions. Matt was determined to get through them. 

Matt cleared his throat. 

“You probably have a lot of questions, and I think I’m finally ready to answer them all.” 

“Can I see your mark?” 

Almost no hesitation. Foggy needed to be sure. Matt admits he wants to know as well.

Matt rolled up his sleeve and grabbed Foggy’s hand. When they touched Matt felt happy. The feeling just washing over him as if emotions were waves. 

That didn’t really make sense but he was happy and that’s all that matters really.

Matt brought Foggy’s hand to his wrist, making Foggy’s index finger brush lightly over the braille. Matt then removed his hand from Foggy’s.

Foggy continued to run his finger over the braille. 

“It says Foggy?”

“Yeah.” 

The silence was comfortable, unstrained. 

“So you’re the Daredevil?” 

“Yeah.”

“How?”   
_______

It was the question currently burning in Foggy’s mind. How was Matt Murdock the Daredevil? He was blind for one, yet Daredevil seemed to somehow see. Almost every move he made seemed to sure. He seemed to know every fist flying at him, every person around him, and every surface and wall around. How could a blind man know that? 

“I mean you can’t see,” Foggy added. “So how do you see?”

Man, that sentence was stupid. 

Matt had a faint smile on his face. 

“I can see but not with my eyes,” Matt said. “I guess you have to think of it as more than just five senses. I can’t see, not like everyone else, but I can feel. Things like balance and direction. Micro-changes in air density, vibrations, blankets of temperature variations. Mix all that with what I hear, subtle smells. All of the fragments form a sort of… impressionistic painting.”

Foggy understood a bit more.

“Okay,” Foggy empathized. “But what does that look like? Like, what do you… actually see?”

“A world on fire.”   
_______

Matt could tell Foggy felt bad for him, but he didn’t want that. 

“Were you always blind?”

It was an easier question. The answer for it came naturally. It was the same song and dance he had been saying for many years. 

“No,” Matt said with his voice unshaken, like an automatic response, lacking emotion. “When I was nine, there was a chemical spill and it got in my eyes.” 

Matt didn’t really want to get into detail. He had already had an emotional night without getting into his ‘oh so tragic’ backstory.

“Wait I think I remember that happening,” Foggy recounted.  
_______

Foggy read all the news stories of Matthew Murdock. He couldn’t believe he forgot his name. Matt may have even been his hero for a couple weeks. 

Everyone heard of Matthew Murdock as he saved someone’s life. He was a sort of hero. Well now he was really a hero. 

“Please don’t treat me different because I’m blind,” Matt blurted out.   
_______

Of course his mind had other plans than to make it personal. He cleared his throat. 

“Most people dance around me like I'm made of glass,” Matt added. Trying to keep his voice from wavering, trying to keep his voice strong. “I hate that."  
_______

This meant a lot to Matt. Foggy could tell. He was trying hard to put on a front, but Foggy could easily see through that. 

"Yeah you're just a guy right?” Foggy said. “A really good looking guy, who has a nightly BDSM routine. Right?”   
_______

Foggy’s voice was light. He was joking. It made Matt feel better. If Foggy was uncomfortable with Daredevil or his blindness he wouldn’t be joking around.   
_______

They still had stuff to talk about. Tons of it. Matt had his issues and Foggy has his poor life choices. But whatever they go through, they’ll go through together. They were soulmates.

Foggy never knew he could be this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end is probably sucky but I’m really not good at tying things up. So the ending was pretty open so it’s up to interpretation. 
> 
> If anyone wants to take this idea or continue it on or rewrite it, sure. I don’t really care, I was just writing for fun. 
> 
> Finally, thank you so much for reading. I appreciate the fact that anyone even clicked on the story. Thank you so much for everyone one that was reading since the beginning, and helping my self esteem a bit. Honestly thank you doesn’t even describe how thankful i am. I don’t really know how to end this. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
